Duty
by ShinigamiAkumaRivalry
Summary: What happens when you put a female vampire hunter with a class of vampires? Join Yoru Koneko on her adventures in Cross Academy with Yuuki, Zero and Kaname. OC/? Say who you want as the love interest in a review. : Remember...it can be anyone except for teachers and the Headmaster. Had to re-edit things. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Had this in my head for the longest time and had to put it down on paper...uhm...put it down on website. XD Anyway, hope you enjoy this little entry of a fanfic. Please criticize constructively. No flames please. I'm delicate. o3o

* * *

"Surely you could add another few members to the Disciplinary Committee. This girl here is completely useless."

"Hey! I'm not the one who shows up late, or better yet, not at all!"

"That's enough you two~"

The two that stood in front of Headmaster Cross' desk were far too busy arguing to hear the Headmaster's pleas.

"Please...even if I was there, things would still be the same. Stupid Day class girls going on and on, 'kya kya kya' all day long. I'm still surprised you don't do it."

"I will not take lip from someone who's late all the time!"

"Well as it so happens..." The headmaster began, clearing his throat to stop the two from fighting any longer. Both heads turned towards the dirty blond male sat in the chair, occasionally taking a sip from his tea. "I have arranged for a new student to arrive tonight. She, like Zero, was born into a Vampire Hunter family." He continued, pushing up his glasses slightly. "Her name is Koneko, and she will be a part of the Disciplinary Committee with the two of you." He grinned happily, watching the two student's reactions.

First there was Yuki, a young female Day Class student with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. She looked to her 'father' with a surprised gaze. Usually when Zero asked for more members for the committee, it was always 'no' or 'that's impossible'. Now she knew something was up with Headmaster Cross.

Then there was Zero, another Day Class student with silver hair and pale pink eyes. He had a more sombre gaze towards the Headmaster, though he was thinking the exact same thing as Yuki.

Kaien just relaxed into his chair. "She will be arriving at the gates within the hour, so I suggest you go meet her there, get her used to the area, and then begin your duties. It may be wise to speak to her about the way things work here also." He looked at them both with a serious gaze. His cup now settled on the table, he laced his fingers together to rest his chin on them, his elbows propped on the desk. "Her details are in the drawer if you'd like to read up on her beforehand. I think you might be interested...Zero." He opened the drawer and slid the file across the desk to Zero, who had instantly caught it and slid in into his uniform pocket. Of course, Yuki tried to sneak a peek and failed miserably, earning Zero a famous Yuki Pout.

Zero's eyes rolled as he left the room. "I'm leaving..." He said simply, closing the door with a harsh slam, leaving the Cross Family to speak alone.

"So who exactly is this girl...Father?" Yuki asked, trying to lighten up her adoptive father's mood by accepting him as her dad. With a smile, Kaien motioned his hand in a shooing manner. "You'll learn in time, my dearest daughter. For now you should go patrolling the grounds. Let Zero handle our new arrival. I think it may do him good to meet a fellow Vampire Hunter." He chuckled, watching Yuki bow her head and walk out of the room. "Hm...Maybe things might calm down with a newer student." He mumbled to himself as a small smirk appeared across his lips.

Zero had been walking down the corridors of the School, his eyes wandering over the papers he had locked in his grip.

**Name: Yoru**

**Forename: Koneko**

**Date of Birth: 16th February**

**Age: 17**

It even had a picture of the girl within its contents, as well as letters from the girl's parents to Chairman Cross. She was a rather pale girl, though not as pale as him, with white-blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She was definitely a Yoru, Zero thought. He may not have known the Yoru family personally, but his father did say great things about them, that they were meant to be respected. His father…God how he missed his family.

He tried to get his mind off of it, shaking the thoughts from his head as he continued on. 'Where is Yuki?' He thought to himself. 'She should have caught up to me by now…Oh well, time to greet the new student.' He sighed, making his way to the front gates of Cross Academy.

* * *

The sun's bright rays shone meaninglessly across the horizon, making its way beneath the ground in order to rest its fiery gaze. By now it was reaching late afternoon, between four and five o'clock. The trees caught the light wind, allowing the leaves to rustle between their branches. A large carriage pulled up at the gates of Cross Academy, containing the new arrival to the school. Her ice blue eyes gazed out of the window to see the rusted and ivy-coated iron gates. She waited for her driver to open the door, bowing his head as she stepped out onto the dirt trail.

"Thank you…" She mumbled, grabbing the case from the back of the carriage. She was usually one to travel light, but knowing that she was now going to live here meant that she needed a little more than just the clothes she stood up in. Although she had a rather large case, it was pretty light. There were a collection of clothes, as well as all of her more…necessary belongings, and her violin and sheet music.

Once her belongings were held tightly in her grasp, the carriage driver stepped back onto the front of the carriage and made his way back towards the town, leaving the girl alone. 'I wonder why Kaien Cross wanted me here…' She thought to herself, a small frown on her face.

Zero had managed to bring himself towards the gates. It had been a long time since he saw the boundaries of the school. The acres of land the school owned was phenomenal in comparison to any others he had seen. That was to be expected from a boarding school anyway.

Still, he was very grateful for a new arrival. It would definitely help with the Day Class rioting over the Night Class. "Che…What a waste…" He mumbled. He had a driving passionate hate for the Night Class. All of them exceptionally beautiful and aristocratic, it knocked him sick. Not to mention that they were blood-thirsty creatures of the night that appeared to become drunk with the very scent of the crimson liquid. Vampires. He was extremely thankful that the new arrival was not a vampire, but another Vampire Hunter. Maybe now the Day Class would be more respectful with a Vampire Hater on their side.

He suddenly found himself by the large gates, opening them in order for the guest to enter. As he noticed, that pale blonde hair entirely similar to the photo of her file. However he could not see her eyes. Due to the fact she was wearing sunglasses in late afternoon, it struck him as odd. Though he did not delve into any unnecessary conversation.

"Yoru…Koneko?" He inquired, an eyebrow raised towards her. She only glanced at him and nodded her head.

"That's right." She purred softly, her voice almost sickeningly sweet. She had a small hint of an accent, seemingly British, or sounding close to that. It, like the sunglasses, struck Zero as odd. He could now agree that the girl was extremely odd and intriguing. He walked forward, grabbing the case by the handle while she held another smaller bag in her hands.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you." The albino stated coldly, not wanting to make any more words come from his mouth. And with that the two walked towards the large building. All the while, Zero had been watching the female beside him. His usual blunt gaze studied the newcomer as her long blonde hair danced with the autumn wind against her pale skin. She wasn't looking at him; instead she was more fixated on the cobblestone road. He examined her with a subtle gaze, still unable to see her eyes. Was she hiding them? If so, why?

* * *

"Ahh~ Hello there, little Koneko-chan!" A sweet, yet masculine voice chimed gleefully, as Kaien Cross wrapped his arms around the young teen. A slender brow rose on Koneko's face as she gazed down towards the elder male.

"Uhm…Forgive me, but I would like it if you didn't touch me as if you're a close friend." She stated coldly, not an ounce of feeling within her words. Since she was alone with the Headmaster, due to Zero leaving for his last class of the day, Koneko was easily able to be herself, a cold Yoru clan member with no need for human emotions. Her father had told her that when she was around Kaien Cross, there would be no need to wear the mask of a typical hormonal teenager, but the mind and maturity of a Yoru. Kaien couldn't help but smile at that. It would be nice to have someone with a good head on their shoulders working in the Disciplinary Committee, not that his beloved Yuki didn't, or Zero for that matter. It just seemed that Koneko would be classed as a good leader for the pair of them.

"Ah yes, of course, Koneko-chan."

"Nor would I like 'chan' at the end of my name. Just Koneko will do, Kaien-san." She mumbled, raising a blonde brow. With that the Headmaster withdrew himself from her to retreat back to his seat. His fingers laced together as he rested his head on them.

"Well then…Koneko, as you know, you will be a part of Cross Academy's Day Class along with the other members of the Disciplinary Committee, Kiryu Zero and my beloved daughter, Yuki." He swooned over his so-called daughter, hearts in his eyes. If Koneko didn't know any better, she would say it was more than just a family love. Her face remained stoic as she nodded.

"I believe Kiryu Zero had brought me here before attending to his classes." She inquired, earning a nod from the Chairman.

"You will meet Yuki later when you've changed in your dorm room. At 5pm, she will come for you to start your dull time duties as a Guardian of Cross Academy." He grinned behind his mass of scarves.

Something just didn't add up in the male's words. Only three members? Why so little? "Before that…I have a few questions. As in, why is the Disciplinary Committee made of three, was two, members?" She asked. Her curiosity was what made her so great at hunting Vampires. It was what helped her to gain information.

"Ah…A sharp mind, as always for a Yoru." Kaien's face turned serious after the question, and he pushed his glasses up his nose slightly. He stood from his chair, turning to gaze out of the window. "I guess you are also curious as to why you specifically were requested here, too." He cast his glance to her reflection in the glass, watching her nod her head once. "I thought so…" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, if you must know, Cross Academy is split into two classes, as you know. The Day Class and the Night Class. The Night Class…as you can tell from the name, only attend classes at night. That is because…they are vampires." He finished, watching her every move.

At first, she remained still, almost like a piece of string was keeping her upright in front of him. Over time, her lip began to curl into a snarl, hands clenching into fists, a certain arrogance growing in her eyes. "Now now, my dear. I have not brought you here to kill these vampires. We all hope to create peace between human and vampires." He turned back to her with a small smile. "I had hoped that being born into such a well known clan as the Yoru Vampire Hunters, there won't be much trouble around."

"Are you saying there is trouble in the Night Class?" She asked. It did actually sound like he was saying that from the way he was talking and acting.

"Oh no no…It's quite the opposite. It's actually the Day Class that cause trouble for the Night Class. Our dear vampires at this school are extremely beautiful and captured the hearts of all the precious Day Class too. It's gotten so bad that the Day Class wait for the Night Class to leave their dorms to attend class, and simply fawn over them. Without the Disciplinary Committee, my poor vampires would be trampled by their fans." The male was starting to annoy her with his exaggerations and flamboyancy. It was truly pitiful to see a grown man acting like such a child.

Koneko sweatdropped. So this was why I was summoned here? To be a bodyguard for damn vampires?

* * *

"So who are you giving yours to?"

"Kaname…"

A trio of girls squealed at the front of the classroom, giggling away at who they would give their homemade chocolates to. Tomorrow was St. Valentine's Day, and all the Day Class girls were conversing on who in the Night Class they would give their chocolates to. It was quite tragic really, for none of the Night Class would return such obsessive affections. It seemed that the only one who wouldn't be giving any chocolates was Wakaba Sayori, or Yori as she liked to be called. Tedious. That was what she thought of the day. She believed there to be no point in it, only to make a fool of yourself. It didn't surprise her though, when she noticed a chocolate recipe beside her, in front of her dorm-mate.

"So Yuki-chan…I heard that a new student would be arriving today." Yori mumbled, loud enough for the girl beside her to here. Yuki looked up from her recipe with a confused look.

"How did you find that out?" She asked, slightly worried that the girl was eavesdropping on the secret conversations.

"I heard Zero-san mumbling something about a new student. You know he really does talk to himself a lot lately." She whispered, making sure said male didn't here. Yuki sweatdropped, her head hung low. Curse that Zero! She thought sadistically. It was supposed to be a secret until tonight. She sighed, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Ah yes! Well, she was requested by the Headmaster in order to help us with the Disciplinary Committee. Zero-kun and I both agreed that we need another pair of hands. We would have used someone in the Day Class, but Headmaster would have thought it too much of a change in their routine." Well…it has half truth. Honestly she knew they would never have any of the Day Class being a part of their Guardian duties. It would have been far too risky, as the truth of the Night Class could easily be leaked out. That wasn't something anyone would want.

The bell rang for the end of class, and Yuki stretched exaggeratingly, a big wide smile on her face.

"Well~ Time to go get the new girl!" She chimed, standing up from her seat. "I'll see you later Yori-chan." She grinned, waving towards her roommate before bounding out the door and out onto the bustling hallway. Yuki knew that most of the Day Class would be at the Moon Dorm before she arrived, but she couldn't do anything about it. Maybe if Zero would show up on time, things wouldn't be a problem. And then maybe they wouldn't have needed another member. Not that she didn't like the thought of a new face around; it would definitely be a change of pace for everyone.

Gathering her thoughts and putting them away in a little box in the corner of her mind, she wandered into the Dorms, finding her way around until she got to the room that the new girl was staying in. According to what Head- I mean, her father said, she would be in the room with the window facing the Moon Dorms, in case of…emergencies. Since that was the only room to do that, many of the Day Class girls would do anything to get their hands on it. Thankfully, a vampire hunter would now be taking that place.

With a small exhale, Yuki knocked at the door.

* * *

Total Words: 2716

Might edit things once it's finished. :/


	2. Chapter 2

A dark pair of sunglasses lay on the marble sink in the Koneko's bathroom, as she hastily scrubbed her face in order to freshen up for tonight. She felt around the table for the small hand towel she had picked up from the towel ring. She dried her face off and looked into the mirror. Her ice blue eyes stared back at herself, only both eyes were completely lacking a pupil, giving off an impression of blindness, which was quite strange seeing as though she could see perfectly. It was what made her so self conscious all of the time

Koneko had spent most of her hours settling into the new room. At first it only contained a bed, chest of drawers, a closet and an ensuite bathroom. But after she was finished with it, unpacking all of her clothes, as well as collecting her uniform from the Headmaster, it appeared as though the place had been lived in for a long while.

The furnishings were still crisp and untouched, but now new objects were placed on top of them. Koneko's violin case was stacked in the corner of the room opposite her bed and next to her drawers. Her clothes were placed in the closet and other necessary clothing was stuffed into the drawers. Bathroom utensils were stacked onto the marble shelf by the sink. What struck as odd was a small box that was placed on the nightstand beside her bed. It was made of polished maple, engraved with 'To Koneko with love', a present from her parents for her twelfth birthday. It was a lovely present if she did say so herself; one of the best she had ever had.

For those who don't know, this particular box was a music box, carrying a simple tune that tended to lull the girl to a deep slumber. At first she had thought the tune was bewitched in order to get her to sleep, but as she grew up, she realised it was her passion for music that drove her become entranced by the beautiful music. With a small smile, she opened the lid of the box, watching the coils spun slowly, letting the music pour into the silent room as she began to change into the Day Class uniform.

watch?v=GMWsE9lAXM0 (See how I link that? :D )

A knock echoed through the room as Koneko fixed her crimson red ribbon. The Cross Academy uniform looked good on her, even if she was wearing a skirt. She didn't mind skirts actually but this felt a little short for her own liking. Slipping her glasses back on, she grabbed the blazer from her bed, slipping it on as she went for the door. Opening it, she came face to face with a grinning brunette.

"Hello there, Koneko-san. My name is Yuki." She beamed, that grin never leaving her face. Koneko's face remained as stoic as ever. Upon first glimpse, Yuki had thought she was a female Zero. Her hair was pale enough, but her eyes threw it off. "I've come to collect you so we can start or rounds tonight."

Koneko looked over the brunette in front of her. Shoulder length hair, doe brown eyes and a sweet smile. She didn't seem so bad. What caught Koneko's eye was that the girl's hands were behind her back. Her brow rose as she tilted her head.

"…What do you have there..?" She asked curiously.

"This is for you. A gift from Cross Academy." She handed over a large clothed object into the blonde's hands. Her head remained tilted as she removed the white cloth to show a long Katana. With it was a note, which she read aloud.

**_Dear Koneko-chan,_**

Her eyes rolled in annoyance. Already she knew who the author of the note was before getting to the end.

**_This is for you. Use it only when necessary and try not to harm anyone too drastically. I have heard you are quite familiar with a Souba, but this will be more effective against the Night Class should things get out of hand during your stay here._**

**_Good luck with your first night as School Guardian._**

**_Headmaster Cross._**

It even had a small drawn picture of himself with a big smile on his face. Honestly…this man was even more immature than a five year old. With a sigh, she stuffed the note back into the cloth and folded it inside her room by the door.

"Let us go then…" She mumbled, closing her door. Yuki nodded with that same idiotic grin on her face as she marched, literally, down the corridor and out of the dormitory. Koneko followed swiftly behind her, her Souba grasped firmly in her right hand.

"Damnit, where is Yuki?" Zero asked himself, trying to keep a rabble of screaming Day Class students from scaling the walls of the Moon Dorm in order to give the Night Class their chocolates. It wasn't even Valentine's Day yet and already they were eager to give their chocolates away. It wasn't all that hard for Zero to keep them in line. Just give them a famous Zero Death Glare and they cowered like a puppy making a mess on the plush white carpet. Pathetic really.

"Zero!" A shrill voice screamed, one he knew all too well. After living with her for four years, Zero was used to the hyperactive antics of Cross Yuki. The two girls had run from the Girl's dorm in order to arrive as swiftly as possible.

"You're late, Yuki…" He growled towards her, motioning his head towards the riot of girls. Koneko gazed over the situation at hand. A rather large group of hormonal teenage girls, all screaming different names and suffixes. Honestly, she had even heard Danna, meaning Master or even…Husband. It was sickening to hear, let alone watch.

"Sorry about that, Zero-kun. I had to go collect Koneko-san." She bowed as an apology, coming back up with a smile. "Well, let's go do our job now. Koneko, how abut you watch us first before you get involved with anything." She stated with a smile. Did this girl's cheeks never hurt from all that smiling?

Koneko, being glad she was not spotted by any of the Day Class students yet, shrugged and placed herself by a nearby tree, watching over how the prefects did their job. It didn't seem all that hard to do, but the fangirls made it harder than it looked. She even saw one be brave enough to climb the wall with help from her friends. Even from here, Koneko could see that it wasn't going to end well.

What did she say again? She watched as the girl with two pigtails began to topple over her friend's shoulders, only to be caught by none other than Kiryu Zero before she hit the ground.

"Alright, Zero!" Yuki cheered from the wall. She was so grateful to have him there sometimes.

Said male placed the girl down on solid ground, sending a glare her way. She tensed, a shudder creeping up her spine as she bowed, apologizing like there was no tomorrow. Koneko just smirked at what was happening. What weak and simple-minded girls they had at this Academy. Was it only Yuki that was sane enough to keep calm? Besides herself, of course.

"If anyone even thinks about breaking the rules again, we will have no second thoughts about banning the event for good!" He yelled, not even caring to listen to the reply of angry shouts and whines coming from the girls.

The doors to the Moon Dorm began to open, revealing the stars that the Day Class were fawning over. Koneko's eyes widened in shock at the group of exceptionally beautiful men and women that made their way out. The hoard of girls forgot all about Zero and his speech, turning their heartfelt gaze on the students leaving the Moon Dorm. Koneko kept her eyes glued towards all of them. Vampires… She thought. No one could be so beautiful and not be a vampire. Her lip curled in disgust after she realised that she was staring adoringly at them all. Her eyes gazed back towards Yuki, watching the poor girl get trampled by raving teen girls. Koneko almost felt pity for the fragile brunette. Almost.

Obviously Zero didn't care for Yuki's safety, staying a good distance away from the crowd. A little antisocial for Koneko's tastes. As much as she was stoic and lacked emotion in her face, she did enjoy being within a crowd, which is why she felt so out of place and exposed leaning against the tree on her own. It made her an easy target to be spotted.

"Good morning ladies! How is everyone today?" A blond male said gleefully, waving to the girls. And the reply? A unified scream of "Fine!" It was so lovely to see so many cute girls fawning over him. He nodded his head, a grin forming on his lips.

"Come on, play along, Akatsuki." He nudged his cousin with his elbow, giving his a toothy smirk. Akatsuki Kain sighed and closed his eyes as he walked.

"No Hanabusa…I refuse." He replied boredly, like he didn't have a care in the world. They continued to walk in silence, only Hanabusa Aido breaking the silence with his whistled tune.

Kuran Kaname was not that far behind the cousins when he passed his darling Yuki. "Good morning…Yuki." He purred, a serene smile on his perfect face. A blush swept over Yuki, and she bowed in order to hide it.

"Good morning, Kaname-senpai." She squeaked, the glares of her fellow classmates bore into her skull. If looks could kill. A small chuckle escaped the Pureblood's lips as he made his way down the pathway, his eyes grasping a very peculiar sight.

A blonde girl in the Day Class uniform. But that wasn't the weird part. The weird part, besides the wearing of sunglasses, was that she was nowhere near the hoard of Ooh's and Ahh's coming from the teens following their every move. It struck him as very odd. Far too odd to comprehend. Until he noticed the Disciplinary Committee armband on her left arm. _Ah…so she is a new student. And she knows about us. Interesting. I must inquire about this with the Headmaster_. He thought, taking his eyes off of her before anyone noticed he was staring. That wouldn't be good at all.

Night loomed over Cross Academy, the moon shining its pale light across the school grounds. Kaname Kuran sat in his seat, gazing out of the window to enjoy the moon's mysterious glow. It had been a while since the last full moon, a sight he clearly enjoyed, even if it was becoming hidden by the dark clouds heavy with rain. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly. His other hand clutched a wine glass filled to the brim with a dissolved blood tablet within water.

He was bored despite the fact of Hanabusa and Ruka arguing once again. He glanced around. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, not even bothering to listen to the teacher stood at the front with a book in front of his face.

His mind soon drifted to the meeting with the Headmaster earlier today. Apparently there was a new member of the Disciplinary Committee, one that would be more than likely sticking to his Night Class like glue.

_"I don't see why we needed another guardian. Surely Yuki and Zero were able to handle things themselves…" Kaname reasoned with his Headmaster, though it was always falling upon deaf ears._

_"I can assure you, Kaname, that this new member will be extremely helpful to the way things work here. Not only will it be nice to have an extra pair of hands around during the night, but it will increase the security of the Night Class' secret during any risky circumstances, just like Valentine's Day tomorrow." Kaien replied, his head resting on his interlocked hands._

_He did have a point in the matter, but Kaname was still not convinced. _

_"Besides…if tonight works out well, I may even have her live within the Moon Dorms…" He added, taking a sip of his tea. Now this shook the Pureblood to the core._

_"But…how can the Moon Dorm hold a human within its walls? The others would more than likely feel as though they're starving themselves." He had to at least try to persuade the Headmaster that this was a bad idea._

_"Now, Kaname. This is not to make sure the vampires aren't getting into trouble. It is for her own good." He said sternly, his face taking on a serious gaze. It wasn't everyday that Kaname saw this side of the Headmaster. "This girl. I know you are familiar with the Yoru Vampire Hunters… This new guardian is a member of that clan. Living with vampires may just show her that not all vampires are, as she said to me, 'blood sucking life ruiners from the fiery depths of Hell'." He suddenly grinned. "I know you, like me, want vampires and humans to co-exist peacefully. If Koneko manages to understand our pacifism, then what's to stop anyone else?"_

"Now...if we turn our attention to Page…" The sudden sound of the door creaking open brought the attention elsewhere, as a young blonde girl walked in; a petite girl wearing sunglasses and a large book in her hand. What intrigued Kaname was that it was the same girl from earlier, and she was wearing a Disciplinary Committee armband.

"Forgive me for intruding…" She whispered. Her voice was husky, sounding either dry or sore. "But you are relieved from your duties tonight by order of Headmaster Cross. I am here to speak with the Night Class tonight." She finished, nodding her head and handing over a piece of paper. The vampire teacher read over the note and, with a nod, left the room, leaving the blonde alone in a room full of vampires.

So this is the girl… Kaname thought, hiding a perfectly sly smirk.

Koneko placed the book down on the desk at the front of the classroom, pushing the shades further up her nose. According to the Chairman, the vampires worked well with people they know. So in order for her to protect as well as get along with those bloodsuckers, he had proposed a little 'get to know' night for her. Of course, none of the vampires would have known. With a small sigh, she turned back to the class of vampires, only to jump back in fright at what was in front of her.

A face. A large, grinning face.

"Hello there, little miss Day Class." The face spoke, that grin never leaving his face. Her heart wrenched at the invasion of her bubble, the closeness unnerving her just slightly. "What's a little kitten like you doing in a place like this?" He asked, standing straight with his arms folded over his chest. Now that he had removed himself from her personal bubble, Koneko could finally get a good look at the male in front of her. Wild blond hair, blue eyes, exemplary Night Class uniform worn to the perfect standard, Koneko was actually impressed at how the students presented themselves…when they weren't hunting for blood.

Still, whether she was impressed or not, this man invaded her personal bubble, and as soon as he finished asking his question, Twilight, her newly named Souba, was by his neck.

"I don't know who you think you are…Vampire, but no one invades my bubble. Next time you have the guts to go that close to me again, you shall not be able to walk for a week. Do I make myself clear?" She growled, the venom in her words eating away poor Hanabusa's very being. The fear in his eyes said everything. Even witnesses were wide-eyed with shock.

"Who is that girl?"

"Is that the new Guardian of the school?"

"I hear she is a member of the Yoru clan from England..."

Questions and rumours spread like wildfire through the classroom, the sudden buzz of excitement and fear lingering in the dense tense-filled air. It seemed to peak the girl's interest. "Back to your seat…" She mumbled at the vampire before her. He didn't have to be told twice as he scampered back to his seat, a heated flush on his face.

It was so unlike his character. The Aido Hanabusa, ridiculed by some little human girl, he was simply fuming with rage. Though with a sword to his face he was more frightened.

"Well well…not so tough after all, eh, Aido?" Ruka smirked, amused at the thought of the obnoxious blond being scared of a little girl. Personally, Ruka enjoyed watching Hanabusa frozen with fear, but many spectators also felt the tension lingering in the air. This girl was nothing like Yuki. She seemed probably worse than Zero if you could believe it.

"So the kitten had claws after all…" A voice spoke softly, breaking the tension in the room. All the vampires gazed to the owner of the voice. None other than the Pureblood Kuran, Kaname. He stood, making his way down the steps to stand before the small blonde girl. All the while, Koneko's eyes were locked on his every movement; the graceful walk, the upturned tilt of his head, the soft doe eyes and the matching smile. It knocked her sick at how fake he seemed to be.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance…Yoru Koneko." He purred, taking her hand to place a gentle kiss on her knuckles. The room seemed to freeze over in horror at the sight. The almighty Pureblood, was kissing the hand of one of the most powerful Hunter clans in the country.

Koneko, too, was slightly shocked, if not disturbed by the sight in front of her. She grimaced, tugging her hand out of his grip. She stared at him with a blank expression.

"With all respect…Lord Kaname, I prefer not to have my hand tainted." She mumbled softly, a soft chorus of growls and hisses as a simple reply. Kaname seemed to be unfazed by her words, and offered a smile towards her.

"Perhaps you should not judge a book by it's cover.." He purred softly, watching as her face twisted from disgust to confusion all in one split second. It was amusing for him to see a human girl to be so dominant within a room full of creatures that could easily rip her to shreds before she could blink. This one had strength in her soul, Kaname could smell it within her blood. It was almost palpable, yet there was something else there, warning him. It had a distasteful scent underneath.

He backed away from her a few steps, bowing to her as a sign of respect before returning to his seat.

"…" Koneko heaved a sigh, raising a hand to her head. "Good evening, vampires. My name, as you heard from Kaname, is Yoru Koneko. I am the new member of the Disciplinary Committee. As to why I am here, it is because the headmaster requested I begin to know each and every one of you, regardless of whether we all like it or not." She gazed around amongst the students. Twenty. That was the number of students in the classroom. Time to get to work.

"First we chop the chocolate…" A small hum came from Yuki's mouth as she happily cut up the bar of chocolate on the chopping board. It seemed so easy to make the chocolates on the recipe page she managed to find in an old cook book. _I wonder if Kaname will be happy that I gave him a gift… _She thought to herself, only to shake her head of the thoughts. How could she think like that? It was only going to be a way of thanking him fir saving her. It wasn't long after she finished chopping what she needed of the chocolate did she stumble on a wet patch on the floor, letting all the utensils she propped up on the counter fall on top of her.

She was covered in chocolate, melted into her apron. The pot settled firmly on her head, blocking out her sight, while the rest of the items were scattered from one end of the kitchen to the other.

"Need help?" A voice asked, watching the poor brown-haired girl sit helplessly on the floor. Yuki propped up the pot on her head with a free hand, seeing a pair of brown leather shoes similar to hers. Looking up, she noticed the blonde waves and blocker shades on Koneko's face. She wore an amused smirk, staring down at the brunette. Needless to say, Yuki intrigued Koneko so much. She was not like the other Day Class Students, yet she fawned over Kuran so much, she managed to hide it so well from everyone, though she doubted everyone could be so easily mislead.

"Koneko-chan!" Yuki grinned happily, standing up briskly to dust herself off. "Uhm…how did things go with the Night Class? Headmaster told me you would be going to get to know them all." She asked with a huge grin on her face.

"One of them thought it fun to throw things at me. They got a bit of a shock when it was thrown back at them" Koneko smiled, acting as if the whole 'knife throwing' incident was a whole joke. She huffed, rolling her eyes behind her shades as she helped to pick up the rest of the fallen utensils, propping them back up onto the counter.

"I never expected them to do that…" Yuki mumbled, turning on the tap by the sink to let the water heat up.

"It's no big deal. Some of them are...decent." The blonde shrugged, grabbing a clean knife from the knife holder. "Now…you clean up those that were on the floor. Let a pro show you how it's done." She grinned, turning to the remaining chocolate on the chopping board. "You know…Zero was here a little while ago…" She said simply, slicing away at the chocolate. It was true she had seen him staring at the brunette from the door before retreating down the hallway. Yuki paused her actions, the pot that landed on her head in her hands.

"Really?" She asked, shaking away the thoughts and continuing with her work of cleaning the dishes.

"Yeah…" Was her reply as she removed her glasses to clean them, keeping her eyes closed in the process.

All the while, Yuki watched her with interest gleaming in her eyes. "Uhm…Koneko-chan…" She began, a little too embarrassed to ask such a personal question. "Why…do you wear those sunglasses?"

There was no reply. Only a small gaze towards the brunette, then back to the knife in her hand cutting away at the chocolate.

* * *

So Koneko-chan has a little secret behind those glasses. I wonder what it could be. .

Anyway, here is the list of nominess for the pairing and their rank.

Rima Touya: 1 (From the old unedited version)

Kaname Kuran: 0

Zero Kiryuu: 0

Yuuki Cross: 0

Hanabusa Aidou: 0

Akatsuki Kain: 0

Takuma Ichijo: 0

Senri Shiki: 0

Ruka Souen: 0

You can also vote for a triangle (e.g. AidoxOCxKain, KuranxOCxKiruu) if you wish for it. :)

Total words: 3816


End file.
